Part Four
So you've progressed through the tutorial and learned the basics - congratulations! Remember to refer to those articles again if you need help with controls and the like again. Well, now that you've finished that, you can finally start your adventure as a full-grown warrior cat! Setting Up You can become a warrior after passing through the tutorial or by selecting an unlocked Clan from the starting menu if the main menu's 'Skip Tutorial' section is checked. Creating a warrior from the main menu is essentially the same as in the tutorial; however, unlike in the tutorial, you can set the suffix immediately after you've set the prefix. After you've chosen your pelt, eye color, and name, you'll be placed in the camp of whichever clan you selected beforehand. From here, you're able to do practically anything, but we'll go over some of the finer points first. Clan Services There are a variety of services offered by your Clan mates. These services are incredibly vital to playing Warrior Cats: Untold Tales, and you should remember what each of them represents. You can check to see who's what in their respective Clan pages, whether you're in ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, or ShadowClan. Clan Leader Your Clan leader is one of the most important cats in the game; after speaking to them, your cat will be able to save their progress and enter the Bonus Shop. The Bonus Shop allows your cat to purchase new pelt colors, unlock the other three Clans, purchase an apprentice, and enter Challenge Mode, which makes your cat smaller, weaker, and less resistant to damage (hence "Challenge"). Remember to visit your leader and save often! Medicine Cat Your medicine cat will allow your cat to replenish lost health for a good amount of reputation per heal. This is the only function they serve, though, and one could easily bypass this by becoming the Medicine Cat's Assistant. Medicine Cat's Apprentice Your medicine cat's apprentice will give you quests to fulfill by asking you to collect herbs for them. After you've completed thirty of their quests, you may become the medicine cat's assistant by spending reputation, allowing you to heal yourself with herbs. Elder Your Clan elder serves the purpose of allowing you to purchase Bonus Coins to spend in the Bonus Shop at 20 reputation per Bonus Coin. Be careful not to spend more reputation than you currently have. Deputy Your deputy acts as a quest giver, akin to the medicine cat's apprentice, and assigns your cat to patrol a select tile of land, depending on Clan. You will earn 7 reputation per won battle, and after completing ten battle requests and paying fifty reputation at the appropriate sign, your cat can become the Deputy's Assistant. This allows your cat to summon a patrol of cats, though the skill has a fairly long cooldown. Trainer Each Clan has a trainer that allows you to purchase skills with experience points. Each skill can be raised to Rank 10 and no higher. Claws carries over to new save files while the others do not. Prey Guards These cats allow you to replenish 2 hunger bars per purchase at a lower price than eating prey you've caught yourself. You can drop prey on their pile to gain reputation that you would otherwise lose by eating it. Mates Mates allow your character to have kittens. You can bring them items to woo them, and on occasion they will give you gifts in return that you can give back to them if you'd like. Kittens are not playable, and neither are the mates, sadly. You cannot change your mate's name, nor your kits suffix. In the Territories The Moonstone The Moonstone is a place that your cat can visit, as a warrior, once every fifteen in-game days. You can find a sign that leads to Mothermouth and The Moonstone at the western (left-most) Thunderpath tunnel. StarClan can provide gifts such as experience, health, and Bonus Coins. It's definitely worth the trek. Carrionplace This place exists on the tile east (right) of the western Thunderpath tunnel. Random prey will spawn here that you can eat or bring home without hassle. However, there are often fights here between WindClan and ShadowClan, so be careful. Coco and Pandaspirit These two cats, Coco and Pandaspirit, appear at Fourtrees occasionally, allowing you to change your name and pelt color (to a pelt color you've already unlocked). Talk to your camp entrance guards every day and you'll know when they're at Fourtrees, saving you a trip every day. The Gathering On the first day of every season, cats will gather at Fourtrees. If your cat attends, you can press there, allowing you to see earned experience and earn some extra experience for attending the Gathering. What next? As a warrior, you'll probably be done with everything within a few seasons. There are a few things you could do. Take on a Challenge The WC:UT forums hold a variety of challenges to try to play through. Some are specifically for rogues, however. Be Skillful Earn enough experience through battle and hunting to purchase all upgrades. Completionist Purchase all pelts, Clans, and Challenge Mode. Mindful Mentor Mentor a bunch of apprentices without allowing any of them to die. Try Rogue Life Not everyone is cut out for warrior life, but that's how it is. Part Three contains information on rogue life, if you're interested. Category:Walkthrough Category:Tutorial